Descendencia roja
by yuuki-sakurada
Summary: La historia trata sobre Kitsune, una ninja renegada criada en Akatsuke y como conoce a Naruto y al resto. El resumen es pesimo.
1. 01 Un nuevo miembro en Akatsuki

Comenzaba a anochecer, los últimos rayos de la tarde se reflejaban en el hermoso mar que bordea la aldea por un lado mientras que por el otro las enormes colinas y los densos bosques la delinean. Los agricultores comenzaban su descenso desde las colinas y los pescadores regresaban con sus botes hacia sus casas para tomarse una merecida cena y descansar. Los niños que jugaban junto al mar corrían por la orilla persiguiéndose hasta que escuchaban las voces de sus madres gritándoles que ya estaba la cena. Pronto la noche caería y todos en la aldea se sumirían en un profundo sueño sin miedo a que nadie lo perturbe pues son protegidos por la aldea oculta de la hoja, hogar de los mejores ninjas del país del fuego, pero aquella noche seria diferente.

Era media noche cuando los primeros gritos se escucharon, un grupo de hombres encapuchados habían asaltado la aldea masacrando a los dos vigilantes que se encargaban de alertar de la presencia del enemigo, los degollaron antes de que pudieran dar la voz de alarma. Entraron rompiendo las puertas de cada una de las casas y sacando a todos los ocupantes que dormían dentro. Las madres asustadas intentaban esconder a sus hijos y los hombres intentaban defender su aldea pero aquellos atacantes no tenían piedad y si se resistían los mataban sin contemplaciones, más de una mujer vio como a sus maridos los degollaban con kunais afilados y luego las empujaban fuera de su casa, hacia la plaza. En la última casa, una de las más pequeñas junto al bosque, una mujer logro sacar a sus hijos por la ventana antes de que los asaltantes lograran derribar la puerta – mírame Kenichi. Tienes que salvar al bebe – dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y depositando en los brazos de su hijo un bebe de apenas 2 meses. El niño la suplico que fuera con él pero la mujer le dijo que no con la cabeza mientras miraba temerosa como la puerta estaba a punto de ceder – ahora corre, corre y no mires atrás. Atraviesa el bosque y llega a Konoha – dijo cerrando la ventana tras ella para enfrentarse a los asesinos. La puerta acabo por abrirse y la pobre mujer no pudo hacer nada, los hombres encapuchados registraron la casa en busca del resto de ocupantes pero la encontraron vacía, sacaron a empujones a la mujer que en un descuido de sus atacantes se guardo un viejo kunai de su época de ninja.

Juntaron a todos en la plaza del pueblo, las madres lloraban intentando ocultar a sus hijos detrás de ellas mientras veían morir uno por uno a sus maridos, hermanos y familiares. A la pálida luz de la luna dos hombres encapuchados aparecieron de la nada, los atacantes al ver sus capas negras como la noche con nubes rojas se situaron alrededor de los rehenes esperando las órdenes de los encapuchados.

Buenas noches – dijo una voz casi dulce desde debajo de la capucha-. Busco a un bebe que fue depositado en esta aldea hace apenas unos meses. Si me lo dais todos seguiréis con vida. Lo prometo – entre los presentes nadie habló. Todos miraban con desconfianza y terror al encapuchado mientras se movían nerviosos en su sitio.

Jamás te lo daremos – alzo por fin la voz una mujer. La mujer que hablo fue la misma que había sacado a sus hijos por la ventana, dio un paso al frente enfrentándose al hombre encapuchado que tenia delante-. Ese bebe no es tuyo, Orochimaru. Es el hijo de mi hermana.

El hombre se quito la capucha y sin moverse del sitio miro a la mujer que le había contestado, una mujer de cabellos rojos con la tez morena y unos ojos verdes apagados pero que aun así le desafiaban, con una sonrisa en los labios alzo el brazo y de él salieron miles de serpientes que rodearon a la mujer, está con un kunai en la mano intento defenderse como pudo, pero sus artes ninjas estaban demasiado oxidadas, pronto las serpientes la rodearon por completo y la hicieron desparecer dejando de ella solo la ropa echa jirones.

Y bien – dijo volviéndose a los aterrados aldeanos con una maliciosa sonrisa – donde esta lo que busco.

Ninguno de los allí presentes habló, solo miraban la ropa destrozada de la mujer y temblaban de miedo pero no mencionaban nada de la niña. – Esto es una perdida de tiempo, así no conseguirás nada y Pein se enfadará – susurro la voz del otro encapuchado haciendo enfurecer a Orochimaru. Este volvió a dirigirse hacia los habitantes y sin avisar hizo lo mismo que con la mujer, alzo el brazo y un montón de serpientes salieron de él devorando al hombre que tenia de frente.

Puedo tirarme así todo el día a si que será mejor que me digáis donde esta la criatura – les amenazo sin quitarse la sonrisa de la boca.

No… te saldrás… con la tuya – tartamudeo un niño pequeño al que su madre no pudo tapar la boca a tiempo.

Y quien me lo va impedir. ¿Tú mocoso? – dijo Orochimaru sacando la lengua de serpiente y deslizándola por sus labios. Todos los hombres que les acompañaban comenzaron a reír.

No… yo no, pero… la aldea de la hoja si – dijo el niño que se sentía más valiente al pensar en los ninjas que tendrían que estar ahora de camino para salvarles.

Los ninjas de la hoja ¿eh? – Orochimaru se acerco más al muchacho y le sujeto del mentón ante la impotencia de su madre – te diré dos cosas muchachito. Lo primero, los ninjas no vendrán, ahora están combatiendo contra el biju de siete colas y no tienen tiempo para gente insignificante como vosotros. Y lo segundo – dijo apretando todavía más los dedos – yo soy un sannin, poco podrían hacer contra mí. A si que dime donde está y me iré.

El niño tembloroso aparto la mirada y la desvió durante un instante hacia el bosque que se veía a lo lejos, Orochimaru no se percato del pequeño gesto, pero el encapuchado lo había visto todo.

Entonces esa es la ruta de escape para cualquiera que intente escapar – dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo dejando atrás a su compañero.

Con que el bosque ¿ah? Lógico, al otro lado se encuentra Konoha. Tenia que haberme dado cuenta – dijo soltando el mentón del niño y mirando en dirección al denso bosque que limitaba la aldea – podéis matarlos a todos – les dijo a los hombres antes de desaparecer y seguir a su compañero.

Espere, espere por favor. Ya sabe donde esta la niña. ¡Perdónenos la vida! Por favor – gritaba un hombre desesperado al vacio que había dejado el ninja.

Los aldeanos se habían quedado conmocionados y gritaban desesperados mientras trataban de huir de los asesinos. Pero en apenas unos segundos la aldea se volvió a llenar de gritos y de caos hasta que pronto el silencio se hizo permanente dejando restos de sangre.

En el bosque un joven niño moreno de apenas 10 años corría con un bebe en brazos, los arboles que le rodeaban eran un excelente refugio, pero también una trampa mortal debido a las constantes raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Sabia que en cuanto acabase el bosque se encontraría enfrente de la puerta de la villa oculta de la hoja, pero el camino se entorpecía más a cada paso que daba. De pronto los arboles comenzaron a golpearle y a lanzarse sobre.

Esto es imposible – se dijo a si mismo saltando hacia atrás cuando un árbol comenzó a moverse a voluntad – se trata de una técnica ilusoria – dijo medio sorprendido y aterrorizado a la vez.

Chico listo – Orochimaru con su sonrisa siniestra apareció delante del muchacho-. Ahora dámelo – dijo señalando al bebe. El chico comenzó a correr en dirección contraria cuando el otro hombre encapuchado apareció de pronto cerrándole el paso – hazle caso muchacho. No tienes escapatoria.

El niño todavía con el bebe en brazos saco un kunai en un último intento de defenderse de los agresores. Orochimaru le miraba divertido mientras que el otro hombre suspiraba cansado.

Acaba con esto rápido – dijo el hombre agarrando de forma sorprendente al bebe y alejándose tranquilamente con él.

Bueno chico aunque lo siento por ti – dijo Orochimaru. El niño apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, en un parpadeo se encontró tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Orochimaru se quedo contemplando como el niño poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida. Cuando el brillo en los ojos se apago se marcho en dirección a la aldea donde lo estaría esperando su compañero. Al llegar se encontró con la aldea carbonizada y los cadáveres del los habitantes desperdigados por todo el lugar.

Esto se lo has mandado tú, Orochimaru – le pregunto el encapuchado quitándose la capucha que le cubría todavía con el bebe en brazos.

Bueno, pensé que serian más limpios, Sasori – Orochimaru mostraba una mueca de fastidio, no le gustaba que nadie le cuestionase y muchos menos el irritable pelirrojo que le habían asignado como compañero.

Señores – dijo acercándose uno de los hombres que habían asesinado a toda la aldea – cuando… nos pagaran.

¿Pagaros? – Sasori miro a Orochimaru buscando una respuesta.

Tranquilo – dijo este mirando con diversión a todos los hombres que se acercaban en busca de su recompensa – se os pagara bien. Sasori…

Si, lo sé. Date prisa. Sabes que odio esperar – dijo desapareciendo dejando a su compañero otra vez solo.

Solo será un momento – dijo sonriendo de medio lado sacando su lengua de reptil-. Jutsu de invocación – tras una nube apareció una gran serpiente con Orochimaru en su cabeza.

Shhh… que quieres ahora – siseo la bestia mirando a todos los hombres que se encontraban debajo.

Aquí tienes tu sacrificio, puedes comerte a todos. Incluso si te apetece también te puedes comer a los cadáveres, la aldea, todo lo que quieras – dijo Orochimaru maliciosamente mientras que los asesinos aterrorizados intentaba huir.

Sasori seguía caminando en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki con el bebe dormido entre sus brazos. A los pocos minutos apareció Orochimaru mirando con curiosidad a la criatura que dormía plácidamente – para que lo querrá Pein – pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo más detenidamente sin ver nada interesante en él. Sasori se limito a encogerse de hombros. Al llegar a la guarida se dirigieron directamente donde Pain bajo las miradas curiosas del resto de los Akatsukis – que demonios irán a hacer con un bebe – se preguntaban unos a otros una vez que Sasori y Orochimaru desparecieron por la puerta con él.

Ya regresamos con el encargo – dijo Sasori mostrando al bebe que todavía dormía en su regazo.

Bien – dijo simplemente el Akatsuki lleno de pendientes-. Konan llévatelo y déjasela a la mujer que te dije. Dentro de cinco años comenzara su entrenamiento – una mujer preciosa con una flor de origami en la cabeza apareció cogiendo al bebe de los brazos de Sasori y desapareciendo con él-. Vosotros podéis marcharos a descansar.

Ninguno de los dos Akatsukis se cuestiono las órdenes, sabían que aunque preguntaran si Pein se negaba a dar más información no conseguirían nada. Tendrían que esperar a ver que era lo que ocurriría con el fututo de aquel bebe.


	2. 02 Mision fallida

El tiempo ha transcurrido y ya han pasado 16 largos años desde que los Akatsukis secuestraran a aquel bebe y masacraran la aldea que lo intento ocultar. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas, entre ellas la partida de Orochimaru llevándose el anillo que le pertenecía al nuevo integrante.

Era una noche sin estrellas solo se veían las oscuras nubes que tapaban de vez en cuando la luna llena, todo lo demás estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Soplaba un viento frio que movía las copas altas de los arboles y olía a lluvia. Unas figuras encapuchadas se ocultaban en la espesura de la noche, se encontraban apoyadas junto a uno de los arboles situados en lo alto de la colina que dominaba el lugar, el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad y unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer. Abajo se encontraba la ciudad más rica del país del fuego sumida en una calma aparente pues ante sus enormes puertas de roble macizo, se encontraban más de sesenta centinelas custodiándolas ante el posible ataque de intrusos.

En el interior de la gran ciudad amurallada se encontraban casi todas las luces apagadas, la única que todavía seguía encendida era la que iluminaba la biblioteca real situada en el centro de la ciudad. Para llegar a ella se podía ir desde cualquiera de las puertas situadas en cada una de las murallas, el recorrido era muy sencillo sino se tenía en cuenta la cantidad de centinelas que protegían aquel lugar.

La biblioteca era un edificio circular sin ventanas coronado por una cúpula que dejaba entrever una gran ventana desde donde se podía observar las estrellas. Era una de las bibliotecas más famosas del mundo no solo por lo que tenia entre sus paredes sino por lo que tenia debajo de ella. En el subsuelo había una serie de cámaras secretas que contenían los pergaminos más poderosos y prohibidos que cualquier ninja deseara tener, se decía que la mayoría de las villas ocultaban sus mejores técnicas en aquella biblioteca, pero nadie estaba seguro de si aquello era verdad. Aquella noche un grupo de Akatsukis estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo se iba oscureciendo más la noche, la lluvia que empezó como una simple llovizna ahora era más fuerte y violenta haciendo que los dos encapuchados comenzaran a impacientarse.

Donde demonios se ha metido – decía uno, el más alto de ellos, que se entretenía jugando con sus manos haciendo pequeñas arañas de arcilla, tan pequeñas y precisas que parecían de verdad.

Todavía es pronto para que llegue o… puede que no – le contestaba la otra figura mucho más baja y ancha de lo habitual. Lanzo un kunai hacia uno de los matorrales y este se lo devolvió obligando a los dos encapuchados a saltar fuera del alcance del kunai.

De un salto se alejaron del árbol que hasta hace un momento les había resguardado de la lluvia y ahora se encontraba lleno de kunais clavados en su tronco – no os da pena hacer tanto daño a la naturaleza – se reía el encapuchado que había estado haciendo arañitas con la arcilla. Nadie le contesto solo se oía la lluvia caer y leves movimientos que podían se causados fácilmente por el aire – salid – susurro simplemente el otro encapuchado mirando directamente hacia las sombras. De ellas comenzaron a salir ninjas con el emblema de la villa oculta de la hoja en su frente, varios de ellos estaban ya preparados para atacar con kunais en las manos.

Vaya – se quejo el que había lanzado el kunai – pensé que la noche seria tranquilita. Me molesta mucho tener que improvisar y esto no estaba preparado – dijo tirando su sombrero dejando ver al enemigo la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una tela.

No te quejes Sasori, al menos nos podremos divertir hasta que llegue – dijo el otro que estaba haciendo arañitas de arcilla. De pronto de la nada salió otra figura mucho más rápida. Iba vestida con una larga capa negra y solo se podían ver unos ojos verdes que no mostraban ningún sentimiento, ninguna expresión. Se situó entre la extraña pareja esperando a que el enemigo atacase.

Se supone que no os tenían que ver Deidara – le contesto mordazmente la figura negra que miraba con atención a los ninjas pensando en cual de ellos seria el primero en atreverse en atacar.

Si hubieras venido antes – se quejo este a modo de respuesta colocándose en situación de pelea.

Bueno. Ya estoy aquí y será mejor hacerlo rápido. Jutsu de tierra "arenas rojas de sangre" – dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo.

Sin dar tiempo a ninguno de los presentes a reaccionar todo el suelo bajo sus pies se empezó a mover tragándose a casi todos los ninja de la hoja. Sasori y Deidara se encargaron de matar al resto que intento escapar saltando de la trampa. Les lanzaron kunais envenenados y arañas explosivas al grito del "arte es una explosión", para cuando acabaron se fueron a reunir con el encapuchado.

Donde te habías metido – le grito Deidara cuando por fin acabaron con todos los ninjas.

A ti no te importa – le contesto simplemente este centrando toda su atención en el objetivo-. ¿Cuántos hombres hay? – dijo al cabo de un rato.

Unos sesenta fuera, pero dentro… no lo sabemos – contesto Sasori acercándose hasta él arrastrando su gran cola metálica detrás.

Y tus informantes. No te han dicho nada – le pregunto con la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

Los mataron – dijo zarandeando la cola de una lado para otro para quitarse la sangre. El encapuchado le miro por un momento la larga cola envenenada que solía usar el marionetista y volvió su atención hacia la ciudad que tenían debajo. Sasori tenia siempre un par de infiltrados en cada una de las ciudades y villas más influyentes y casi siempre poseía información valiosa, pero en ocasiones como está era cuando más necesaria era.

No nos queda otra que improvisar – dijo al final poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguir con la misión. Los Akatsukis solo asintieron con la cabeza-. Deidara tu iras por la puerta norte y tu Sasori por la del oeste. Son las que más cerca están de Konoha y no quiero que nadie escape para avisarles.

De acuerdo – asintió Deidara marchándose inmediatamente después de haber recibido las órdenes. Sasori se quedo un rato más en silencio, al final le miro con ojos preocupados – ¿y tú por donde iras? – sabia lo que le iba a responder y no le gustaba.

Yo me encargo de la puerta principal – dijo desapareciendo de la vista del ninja renegado en una nube de humo. El hombre dio un largo suspiro y se encamino despacio hacia la puerta que le tocaba, en ciertas ocasiones como aquella le molestaba usar su marioneta tan pesada.

Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de un frondoso bosque pero que no llegaba a tocar sus murallas, estas se habían construido por orden de Shogun hacía más de una década para proteger la ciudad. Estaban echas de piedra maciza con más de 20 metros de alto y con un grosor que pocos ninjas podrían romper de un solo golpe. A lo largo de la muralla se encontraban los vigías que se mantenían alerta ante los posibles ataques del exterior.

La ciudad amurallada contaba con 4 puertas en cada uno de sus puntos cardinales, el encapuchado se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta principal, iba sin ocultarse ya que tarde o temprano los vigías acabarían viéndole. Incluso antes de llegar a la puerta se encontró con los primeros guardias de la noche, eran cuatro hombres vestidos con armaduras pesadas. Al ver a la figura acercarse desenfundaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacar – ¿quien va? – grito uno de los guardias. – Descúbrase – gritaba otro cada vez más nervioso ante el silencio del encapuchado. Cuando la única separación que tenían eran apenas uno pocos metros los cuatro se lanzaron a la vez dispuestos a matar al intruso. El encapuchado se quedo quieto por un momento murmurando unas palabras y con un gesto de la mano abrió el suelo que había delante de él. Los guardias se vieron sorprendidos ante el temblor de tierra y no pudieron parar la embestida a tiempo cayendo por el agujero que se iba cerrando sobre ellos – ilusos – murmuro el encapuchado mientras seguía avanzando hacia la ciudad.

Llego ante la puerta de madera maciza donde tendría que estar el resto de los guardias pero no quedaba nadie, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con que los vigías con arcos en las manos apuntaban directamente hacia él, se encogió de hombros y saco un kunai del bolsillo. Con el kunai en la mano siguió caminando, varias flechas pasaron por su lado y alguna estuvo a punto de darle, pero fue desviándolas con ayuda del arma. Por fin llego hasta la puerta y poso la palma de su mano encima de ella, segundos más tarde la puerta que hasta entonces parecía irrompible se iba haciendo añicos.

Dentro de la ciudad los soldados que custodiaban la puerta se lanzaron contra el intruso, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, de un momento a otro los primeros soldados caían muertos al suelo y el intruso parecía no haberse movido del sitio – como es posible – murmuraban aterrorizados los que todavía quedaban en pie. El intruso comenzó a caminar de nuevo y como si fuera un acto reflejo más soldados se lanzaron contra él – no tengo tiempo para mataros a todos – susurro con desprecio en voz baja. Junto sus manos haciendo una serie de sellos y pronto todos los soldados que aun seguían de pie cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo quedándose dormidos en un profundo sueño. Continuo caminando en dirección a la gran biblioteca, el silencio era tranquilizador pero una fuerte explosión acabo con toda posibilidad de salir de allí sin hacer más ruido. Acelero el paso y se encontró con que Sasori ya estaba esperando delante de la puerta abierta.

La has abierto tú – pregunto cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Sasori solo asintió-. Pues vamos – dijo adelantándose.

No esperamos a Deidara – pregunto.

Ya es mayorcito para cuidarse solo – dijo – además ya le avisamos de que no hiciera ruido. Ahora vamos. – Entraron en la gran biblioteca dejando atrás el ruido de las bombas de Deidara y la risa maniática de este resonando por toda la ciudad.

En el interior de la biblioteca estaban encendidas pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban toda la estancia. En el centro se encontraban unas cuantas mesas y sillas ordenadas en filas, mientras que alrededor se encontraban todos los libros colocados en estrechas estanterías, en la parte derecha había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, pero nada en aquella sala indicaba que hubiese una entrada para entrar en los pasadizos del subsuelo.

¿Dónde estará la entrada al subsuelo? – pregunto Sasori dando una vuelta por la biblioteca. Cogió un libro gastado sobre linajes lleno de polvo, se notaba que hacia años que nadie lo usaba, y lo miro con curiosidad. Se fijo más detenidamente en la portada y leyó en voz baja – "Linajes poderosos de todas las aldeas". Esto puede ser interesante – pensó guardándose ese libro y otros más sobre medicinas y venenos.

No te entretengas. No estamos aquí para aumentar nuestra colección personal. Ayúdame a buscar – le regaño el encapuchado buscando por todas partes la entrada al subsuelo. Al final encontró una argolla que levantaba una pesada losa del suelo. Con ayuda de Sasori consiguió levantarla y la ataron a la pared.

Sasori cogió una de las lámparas y bajaron despacio tanteando la pared. Abajo el aire húmedo y el olor a moho era insoportable. Las galerías del subsuelo era un montón de caminos enrevesados que no parecían conducir a ninguna parte. Caminaron despacio siguiendo las indicaciones que les había dado Pain para la misión y llegaron a una cámara acorazada que parecía impenetrable.

Y ahora que – le pregunto Sasori. El encapuchado solo miraba las bisagras y sonrió, aunque con la capucha Sasori no se dio cuenta.

Tu solo observa – se echo para atrás dejando entrever un poco la boca y comenzó a hacer una serie de signos con sus manos concentrando todo su chakra en el estomago – "Katon. Bola de fuego" – susurro antes de dejar salir de su boca una gran bola de fuego que comenzó a derretir la cerradura. Antes de que se enfriara Sasori la rompió con su cola.

Desde cuando sabes esa técnica – le pregunto sorprendido mientras le seguía al interior de la cámara.

Me la enseño Itachi ayer. Antes de venir hacia aquí – dijo sin darle más importancia-. Ahora busquemos el pergamino.

Miraron por toda la sala y solo encontraban pergaminos carcomidos por la humedad y sin ningún valor por lo menos para ellos, la mayoría eran sellos y técnicas que muchos ninjas conocían ya. Sasori seguía buscando el pergamino hasta que encontró el libro de registro de aquella sala.

Oye como se llamaba el pergamino – le pregunto al encapuchado que seguía buscando entre un montón de libros y pergaminos.

El último biju – le contesto sin apartarse de la búsqueda.

El último biju – repitió Sasori buscando con el dedo si el nombre estaba en el libro de registro. Iba leyendo los nombres hasta que su dedo se topo con el pergamino que necesitaban. Chasqueo la lengua enfadado.

Que ocurre – dijo el encapuchado al oír el chasquido de su compañero.

El pergamino….

Las palabras de Sasori quedaron en el aire pues la explosión había llegado hasta ellos. Las paredes de la galería comenzaron a ceder cayendo una tras o otra como fichas de domino. Sasori le decía al encapuchado que debían marcharse, pero este se negaba a abandonar la búsqueda. Le cogió justo a tiempo tirando de él antes de que una piedra le cayera encima, resignándose al final corrió tras el marionetista en busca de una salida. Encontraron el camino entre aquel caos de piedras y subieron rápidamente a la biblioteca, allí se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los guardias a los que antes había puesto a dormir con un jutsu se habían despertado – pensé que te habías desecho de ellos – le recriminó Sasori al encapuchado – no quería perder el tiempo, pero nunca es tarde – le respondió este lanzándose contra los guardias y acabando con todos en un momento usando solamente su kunai. Sasori le veía asesinar a sangre fría y un sudor le recorrió toda la espalda – que hemos creado – pensó mientras comenzaba a seguirle hacia fuera después de haber asesinado a los guardias. Corrieron por toda la calle principal en dirección a una de las salidas, se encontraban ya cerca de una cuando el rubio se les unió – pensabais iros sin mí – le reprochaba a la vez que corría junto a ellos-. Es tu culpa Deidara. Te deje bien claro que nada de ruidos y eso iba también por tus explosivos – el encapuchado apenas se paraba a hablar, su objetivo ahora era salir con vida de aquella maldita ciudad donde había fracasado.

Salieron de la ciudad y se internaron en el interior del bosque – a los árboles – grito sin dejar de correr – entre los árboles no nos encontraran si es que acaso se atreven a seguirnos – pensó mientras saltaba hacia la primera rama que veía y continuaba corriendo. Avanzaron a paso rápido hasta llegar a un pequeño río que descendía colina abajo. El día comenzaba a clarear y estaban demasiado agotados para seguir corriendo, Deidara fue el primero en tumbarse junto a un árbol a descansar.

No te acomodes, debemos continuar – le dijo Sasori.

Déjame en paz. Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir – se quejo el rubio ignorando las palabras de su compañero-. Además para que a servido todo esto, acaso hemos conseguido el maldito pergamino – Sasori fue a contestarle pero quien hablo primero fue el encapuchado.

No y eso es preocupante. Pain necesita ese maldito pergamino para controlar al decimo biju y no sabemos donde está – dijo quitándose la capucha y la mascara dejando ver su rostro por primera vez en toda la noche. Cuando se quito la capucha ambos Akatsukis se quedaron contemplándola, era una de las dos chicas que pertenecía a Akatsuki. La chica era preciosa con el pelo color rojo con las puntas negras que le llegaban hasta la cadera y hacían graciosos bucles en cada una de sus puntas. Sus ojos verdes demostraban preocupación y su boca pequeña y delicada hacia una pequeña mueca de enfado tan gracioso que ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista de ella. Chasqueo la lengua irritada.

Lo tienen los de Konoha – dijo Sasori acordándose del libro de registro.

Como lo sabes – le cuestiono la chica mirándole molesta por no decirlo antes.

Por esto – dijo lanzándole el libro. Ella lo miro con atención y lo abrió por la página que le había dicho el pelirrojo. Una mueca de sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Con que Konoha. Al menos tu fascinación por los libros vale de algo – sonrió de medio lado lanzándole de vuelta el libro – bien. Nos vamos a la guarida – dijo sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros.

Será… es que acaso no se cansa – se quejo Deidara poniéndose de nuevo de pie. Sasori no dijo nada y se limito a volver a esconder el libro, ya conocía el genio de la muchacha y su forma de ser por lo que nada en ella parecía sorprenderle, lo que si le intrigaba era el clan al que pertenecía – la técnica de la bola de fuego era claramente de los Uchija y la había dominado a la perfección en menos de un día. Su pelo si se parece al de Itachi, al menos el color, pero sus ojos son verdes – pensó mientras seguía a Deidara de rama en rama.

La muchacha llevaba un buen rato sola saltando de árbol en árbol cuando sintió la presencia de más ninjas a su alrededor. Disminuyo su chakra al mínimo y volvió a colocarse la mascara que le tapaba toda la cara a excepción de los ojos. Se escondió tras unos árboles y observo al extraño grupo que se dirigía velozmente hacia la ciudad de la que venían. No parecían tener nada en particular, era tres ninjas y una kunoichi. Su líder, el más alto de ellos no parecía tener prisa por llegar, mientras que uno de los muchacho de pelo rubio y la chica pelirosa no paraban de discutir bajo la mirada atenta del tercero que tomaba notas en un libro. Se fijo más detenidamente en la banda que portaban como símbolo ninja, tenia el dibujo de una hoja. – Con que son de la villa oculta de la hoja – murmuro más para si. Cuando los vio desaparecer se volvió a quitar la marcara y continúo su marcha hacia la guarida de Akatsuki. Al poco rato sintió los chakras de sus compañeros siguiéndola, pero tenían algo diferente, no sentía la misma intensidad que cuando salieron de la ciudad y apenas habían gastado chakra allí. Se paro en seco a la espera de que la dieran alcance. Cuando los vio a lo lejos venían bastante malheridos, Sasori se iba apoyando en Deidara y en un clon de arcilla de este.

Que os ha pasado – les pregunto con indiferencia cuando estuvieron a su altura. En su mirada no había preocupación, ni frialdad, ni nada. No sentía nada por aquellos a los que llamaba compañeros, así la habían criado, pero su obligación era cumplir la misión y llevar al grupo de vuelta al ser posible vivos.

Han sido los de Konoha. Nos pillaron por sorpresa mientras veníamos – dijo Deidara colocando a Sasori en el suelo. Deidara le miraba con preocupación, después de todo era su compañero y llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos como para no considerarle un amigo.

Aparta – suspiro la kunoichi acercándose más al marionetista que todavía seguía dentro de su marioneta. Puso una mano encima de él y el chakra verde comenzó a fluir, al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía un diagnostico bastante preocupante. Le hizo unas curas de urgencias, pero necesitaba llegar a la guarida cuanto antes. Después se dirigió a Deidara y le hizo exactamente lo mismo aunque en esta ocasión apenas eran magulladuras que curo enseguida. Al acabar se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa – vámonos no tengo tiempo que perder por vosotros.

¿Y Sasori? Apenas puede respirar ya no te digo eso de moverse – el rubio se levanto preocupado al ver como la chica tenía intención de seguir con el viaje.

Sasori necesita cuidados intensivos que aquí no puedo darle. Tenemos que llegar a la guarida cuanto antes si quieres que sobreviva – dijo haciendo una serie de signos con las manos, al instante había hecho una técnica de multiplicación de cuerpos y cogía Sasori entre dos.

Con Sasori bien sujeto y otra de ellas agarrando a Deidara comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la guarida de Akatsuki, aunque iban a buen ritmo el lugar quedaba bastante lejos y cada cierto tiempo paraban para que la muchacha pudiera realizar algunas curas al marionetista. Deidara se mantenía en silencio observándola, pensaba constantemente en la forma en que los trataba y llegó a la conclusión de que aquella chica no tenía sentimientos, ni buenos ni malos, solo sentía una gran indiferencia. Eso le preocupaba pues hacia de ella la asesina perfecta. La joven miro como el sol empezaba a descender y comprendió que a ese ritmo llegarían a la guarida al anochecer, miro por unos instantes al marionetista todavía cubierto por su marioneta preferida – espero que aguante lo suficiente – susurro mientras le aplicaba otra cura.


	3. 03 Heridas profundas

La guarida de los Akatsukis se encontraba escondida en un pantano oculto en lo más profundo del bosque que limitaba las fronteras entre el país de fuego y el país del viento. Todo alrededor del pantano era una densa niebla que impedía la visión y obligaba a la gente a buscar otros caminos por los cuales atravesar el bosque, las aldeas del lugar ni siquiera se atrevían a pasar por allí pues contaba la leyenda que aquel pantano había sido el escenario de numerosas batallas donde guerreros y soldados habían perecido y que sus fantasmas merodeaban aquel lugar embrujado. El extraño grupo se interno en el interior de aquella niebla siguiendo el camino imaginario que les conduciría hasta la guarida. Deidara ya se había recuperado y era él quien cargaba con su compañero mientras que la joven kunoichi les abría el camino a través de la densa niebla. Un quejido de Sasori obligo a parar de inmediato a Deidara quien le recostó contra un árbol mientras la chica se perdía en el interior de aquella espesura. Al rato regreso bastante irritada por aquella pausa no planeada.

Acaso te he dado la orden de parar – le pregunto con la rabia resplandeciendo en sus ojos verdes y agarrándolo por el cuello de la capa.

No puede seguir – dijo señalando al moribundo-. Necesita descansar o es que no te das cuenta – le contesto conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir en esos momentos con la mano izquierda de Pain.

Te crees que me importa – dijo simplemente la chica empujándole contra el tronco del árbol-. Multiplicación de cuerpos – susurro a la vez que hacia una serie de símbolos con la mano. Miro al moribundo e indico a sus copias que le cogieran, sabía que si no llegaban cuanto antes el marionetista moriría y aquella parada solo había aumentado las posibilidades, pero eran problemas que no quería compartir con nadie. Ella era la líder y debía asumir su cargo con todo lo que eso llevara. Miro a Deidara todavía con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos por no darse cuenta de la situación – ¡vamos! – le ordeno. Deidara que todavía se encontraba tirado contra el árbol la miro con desprecio mientras veía como desaparecía entre los arboles por delante de él.

Será zorra – murmuro el rubio mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Sin la lentitud de Deidara llegaron rápidamente hasta la puerta de la entrada. Realmente la guarida no tenía ninguna puerta, la zona donde supuestamente se hallaba no era más que una pequeña isla rodeada por aquel pantano y muchas hierbas y flores venenosas. En el centro se situaba un gran árbol viejo de ramas retorcidas con aspecto amenazante. Dejo a Sasori al cargo de sus copias y se acerco hasta el árbol. Se hizo un corte profundo en la mano y la puso sobre el tronco, al momento el suelo debajo de ella comenzó a temblar y un gran agujero lleno de escalones se abrió bajo sus pies. Hizo un gesto a sus copias y al rubio que seguía sin dirigirla la palabra y descendió hacia la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

Descendieron un par de metros antes de encontrarse una sala prácticamente vacía, solo tenía una puerta al otro lado de la sala y era tenuemente iluminada por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Caminaron deprisa hasta la otra puerta, las trampas que protegían el lugar estaban momentáneamente desactivadas debido a la sangre que había dado aviso al mecanismo que las controlaba, pero aquello no solía durar mucho. En cuanto alcanzaron la puerta oyeron el pequeño click que hacia la máquina al volver a conectar las trampas – por los pelos – suspiro Deidara, la muchacha le ignoro y se fijo por un momento en Sasori, no le podía ver con la marioneta y tampoco había podido quitársela, pues un solo corte y podría quedar envenenada, pero sabía que cada vez estaba peor, no paraba de lanzar pequeños quejidos – si no le salvo Pain me lo hará pagar caro – pensó sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda. Todavía recordaba los duros entrenamientos que la dejaban al borde de la muerte.

Volvió su mirada al frente y abrió la siguiente puerta, al otro lado se abría un gran pasillo que no parecía tener fin con infinidad de puertas a ambos lados. Junto sus manos para deshacer la técnica ilusoria y el gran pasillo sin fin se acorto hasta acabar en una gran puerta de madera maciza decorada con dragones dorados. Miro a sus copias y las indico con un gesto que fueran hasta la enfermería mientras ella y Deidara se dirigían al despacho de Pain.

Caminaron en silencio por el siniestro pasillo iluminado por pequeñas antorchas hasta llegar a la puerta de roble, llamo dos veces como era la costumbre y entro sin esperar la invitación, era la única de los Akatsukis que lo hacia, ni siquiera Konan se atrevía a importunar al hombre de pelo naranja cuando estaba irritable. Tras la gran puerta se encontraba un despacho ricamente adornado con alfombras rojas y doradas, la lámpara que pendía de techo era de cristal y sobre las alfombras se encontraba una mesa enorme de roble con multitud de papeles por encima. El hombre que era el líder de todo el grupo se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa mirándola con aquellos ojos que tanto conseguían intimidar a sus subalternos, todos excepto a ella. Demasiadas veces había visto la muerte por su culpa, tantas que había logrado perder todo significado por lo que una mirada asesina no significaba nada para ella. El hombre de pelo naranja con la cara llena de piercings la dirigió una mirada burlona al ver como en ella no impactaba nada – la entrene bien. A lo mejor demasiado – pensó.

Y bien. Lo tenéis – dijo dirigiéndose a la joven. Está solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Deidara desviaba la mirada – ya veo. Deidara – dijo dirigiéndose al joven sin apartar la vista de la chica – retírate – el joven se marcho sin demorarse. No quería se el blanco de la ira del jefe-. Bien, sígueme – le dijo a la joven levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a una puerta semioculta dentro del despacho.

La kunoichi miro por un instante la puerta por la que había venido y suspiro resignada. Le siguió al interior del cuarto de Pain donde solía dormir con Konan. La mujer al verla entrar desapareció rápidamente en una pequeña nube de humo – seguro que se dedicara a espiarnos – pensó cansadamente. Pain le indico con la mano que se sentara en uno de los sofás que decoraban la sala mientras el se servía una copa de sake. Aprovecho para fijarse más detenidamente en los detalles de la habitación, era una sala cuadrada con una gran cama con sabanas de sedas y un armario bastante grande. Al otro lado, donde estaba ella, había dos pequeños sofás y una mesita – no sabía que le gustara tanto el lujo – pensó. Algo en su mirada tubo que delatarla pues el hombre se rio, solo era capaz de reírse con ella, ninguno de los otros miembros le había visto jamás ni siquiera sonreír de verdad.

Es cosa de Konan. Las mujeres sois así de extravagantes – la mirada incrédula que le dirigió la muchacha le hizo sonreír-. Bueno no todas si así te sientes más a gusto – dijo al fin bebiendo un sorbo de sake y tendiéndole una copa a ella.

No gracias – dijo la muchacha sin ni siquiera tocar el vaso y sin apartar la vista de él.

Vaya. Fracasas una misión, cuestionas mi mobiliario y ahora me rechazas una copa. Desde luego Kitsune me provocas más que ninguno de los otros miembros.

Si, pero soy la que más misiones te ha cumplido. Ahora ve al grano, Pain. Deseas algo de mi – dijo de forma tajante mirando con ojos opacos a su jefe.

¿Qué ha pasado con mi libro? – dijo de forma seria el hombre acabando con cualquier rastro de la amabilidad de antes.

Lo tienen los de Konoha y por lo visto bastante asegurado pues enviaron un escuadrón a la ciudad para cazarnos. Además Sasori está malherido así que voy a ver que puedo hacer por él – dijo levantándose del sofá con intención de marcharse antes de que Pain le cogiera de la muñeca.

Espero por tu bien que vayas a ver a Sasori y no ha ya sabes quien – dijo mirándola con el fuego resplandeciendo en sus extraños ojos en espiral.

¡Suéltame! – Kitsune se deshizo del agarre y se marcho hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió un instante hacia él-. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia Pain. No te confundas conmigo – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo. Pain chasqueo la lengua irritado, aquella chica le sacaba de sus casillas y muchas veces no sabia si matarla o desearla todavía más.

Te cuidado cariño. Esa chica ha llegado a superarte y lo sabes, su barrera de sangre no es cualquier tontería. No te interesa que se te escape una asesina tan valiosa – le dijo la voz de Konan abrazándole por la espalda.

Lo sé – la contesto distraído tirándola hacia él para luego besarla apasionadamente. Aunque en su mente a quien estaba besando era a la pelirroja que se acababa de marchar.

Kitsune salió directamente del despacho de Pain y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Por el pasillo se encontró con la primera pareja de asesinos que volvía de su misión. Kisame, un hombre de piel azulada más parecido a un tiburón que a un hombre, la miro y la saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. La persona que le seguía era a la que menos le apetecía ver en aquel momento, Itachi. El joven de cabello negro azabache con grandes ojeras bajo sus oscuros ojos se paro en seco mientras que la joven pasaba por su lado en dirección a la enfermería – tenemos que hablar – la susurro. Ella fingió no haberle escuchado y se encamino directamente hacia donde estaban sus copias, no tenía más tiempo que perder si quería tener alguna posibilidad de salvar a su compañero.

Al entrar en la gran estancia que componía la enfermería se encontró con que sus copias ya habían estado buscando todas las plantas necesarias para curar al ninja renegado, más todavía ninguna de ellas había abierto la marioneta donde se ocultaba el marionetista. Miro a su alrededor en buscar de cualquier cosa afilada y se encontró con uno de los kunais de Deidara – ya ha venido a verle – pensó sin darle mayor importancia, no era capaz de entender la emociones humanas, no había sido entrenada para ello. La imagen de Itachi le vino de repente a la cabeza. – Deja de pensar en esas cosas – se regaño a si misma. Una de sus copias la miro con curiosidad y eso la molesto-. Desaparece – le dijo irritada mientras le lanzaba un kunai haciendo que la copia estallase en una pequeña explosión de humo – ahora todas a trabajar – dijo dirigiéndose al resto. Aquello era lo que más le molestaba de la técnica de multiplicación, que cada una de sus copias tenia pensamientos e ideas propias. Se volvió hacia donde se había clavado el kunai y tiro de él con fuerza para desclavarlo de la pared. Con el kunai en la mano se acerco hasta la marioneta inmensa que cubría toda la camilla y comenzó con cuidado a quitarle los seguros, se encontró varias veces con jutsus de protección y con un par de gestos indico a sus copias que los quitaran. Siguió quitando poco a poco la marioneta hasta que por fin se deshizo del último mecanismo de seguridad. Miro con curiosidad el kunai, el liquido morado que recorría la hoja era producto de la manía de Sasori por tener al maldito muñeco lleno de veneno, tanto la carcasa como las armas – así pasa que mueren asesinados o envenenados. No es mala técnica – susurro en voz alta. En ese preciso instante el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la miro, por un momento sintió un extraño temor al verse al descubierto sin su marioneta y con aquella chica que había llegado a ser un verdadero peligro con un kunai chorreando veneno encima de él.

Saliste malherido de la pelea con los de Konoha ¿te acuerdas? – le dijo la chica haciendo caso omiso del miedo que por un momento se había reflejado en el rostro del chico. Tiro el cuchillo en el fregadero que se encontraba en el otro lado de la sala mientras se lavaba las manos. Sasori intento responder, pero apenas se oyó un gemido-. Ni siquiera puedes hablar ¿eh? Bueno, mejor así. No hay anestesia ya que las plantas las use con Konan la última vez así que tendrás que aguantar o te tendré que dejar inconsciente. Tú decides.

Sasori apenas tubo tiempo de pensar en nada, un instante después caía desmayado sobre la camilla. Kitsune solo le había distraído lo suficiente como para que una de sus copias le bloqueara desde atrás. Tras varias horas arreglando costillas, huesos y órganos internos, además de hacer que el chakra volviera a fluir con normalidad Sasori parecía estar fuera de peligro. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando la voz del muchacho la sorprendió.

No me dijiste que podía elegir – dijo sonriendo de lado, aunque ese simple gesto le hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

¿Desde cuando dejo que elija nadie nada? – contesto la chica sin ni siquiera volverse. Sasori se toco el cuerpo y vio que las heridas habían sido muy graves, no por algo él había sido el médico de los Akatsukis antes de que empezara a enseñarle a ella cuando era tan solo una cría de 4 años.

Has mejorado – dijo al cabo de un rato después de inspeccionarse a conciencia – incluso ha usado nuevos medicamentos que ni yo mismo sé hacer – pensó por un momento orgulloso de su alumna, pero al ver el rostro de ella, con aquella mirada tan fría y sin rastro de emoción.

Seguía siendo la muchacha más bonita que había conocido, pero extrañaba la sonrisa sincera y radiante que le dedico aquel día en el que solo tenia 5 años cuando curo su primera herida, pero aquella sonrisa acabo muriendo, al igual que sus sentimientos si es que alguna vez los tubo, debido a los duros entrenamientos y asesinatos que la obligaron hacer desde pequeña.

Flash back

Un hombre desconocido, Pain y la pequeña Kitsune se encontraban enfrente de una pequeña casa blanca. Había una anciana cosiendo al lado de la ventana, mientras cantaba una dulce nana. Los hombres hablaban ó más bien discutían.

De verdad tiene que hacerlo. No es demasiado pequeña todavía – le insistía Pain al hombre desconocido.

No – dijo simplemente este. Se dirigió a la niña y le entrego un kunai-. Hazlo o sino serás tú quien morirás.

Durante quince días la niña se estuvo negando. No quería matar a la mujer que la había cuidado y querido como si fuera una hija. Cada día que se negaba aquel hombre la pegaba, la cortaba, le hacia jutsus donde una y otra vez se sentía morir. Durante quince largos días lo pudo soportar, pero llego un momento en el que no pudo y acabo matando a la anciana. Entro en la casa sola armada con el kunai y tras susurrarle un perdón a la anciana la mato. La mujer intento decir algo, pero no pudo. La sangre manaba de su boca de una forma grotesca, aunque en los ojos se la veía una tranquilidad absoluta como si aquello ya se lo imaginaba.

Cuando volvieron a la guarida Pain y la cría, está era totalmente diferente. Ya no sonreía, apenas hablaba y su mirada era tan fría como el hielo. Tras aquel primer asesinato vinieron muchos, tal vez cientos después. Consiguieron hacer de ella la asesina perfecta matando todo sentimiento desde la infancia.

Fin flas back

Sasori había estado distraído con sus recuerdos hasta que la voz de la chica le hizo volver a la realidad.

Estarás sin moverte más o menos una semana. Y sobre la marioneta te recomiendo que no te la pongas durante ese tiempo – le dijo. Caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación recogiendo todo el material usado-. Deidara seguro que se pasara a verte en un rato.

Sin dar ninguna explicación más salió por la puerta dejando a Sasori tumbado en la camilla, se encontraba agotada y había consumido demasiado chakra como para moverlo ella sola. Salió en dirección a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar, al doblar la esquina, una mano le tapo la boca y la metió en otra habitación. Al segundo se encontraba en frente de Itachi intentando clavarle el puñal envenenado con el que había salvado al marionetista. Itachi que vio venir el golpe a tiempo con ayuda de sus ojos lo paro con otro kunai manteniendo la distancia para que el veneno no llegara a serle peligroso.

Deberías tener más cuidado, no todos somos inmunes al veneno – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en el rostro. Kitsune solo se irrito más e intento clavarle de nuevo el kunai. Era cierto que era prácticamente inmune, pero eso se debía a que desde pequeña Sasori le fue metiendo pequeña cantidades para que formara anticuerpos, lo mismo que había hecho consigo mismo, eso no significaba que fuera totalmente inmune. Cuando caía envenenada solía tener dolores muy fuertes y se ponía enferma.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo al cabo de un rato retirando el kunai que no había podido clavar en el cuello del Uchija.

Tenemos que hablar…


End file.
